Quest of the Lost Realms
by Bright Misdreavus
Summary: The five evil DLs are gone. Kuro, Kira and Namu have set up a new rule over the realms. All is normal until a group of people from a long lost realm shows up. An entry for CM Aeris's challengeSequel to Realm Saga and a Crossover between HCG's fics. It's
1. Chapter 1: Crossings and Meetings

Disclaimer: This is an entry in CM Aeris's Realm Saga challenge. The DL, DG, DD and those theories belongs to her. The Negative Realm, its theories and residents all belong to HCG. Some additional ideas belong to Ebony Kuroneko. And I most definitely don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I do, all those fics would be made into movie specials.

**Notes:**

/Word/ - Hikari speaking to Yami

(Word) - Yami speaking to Hikari

#Word# - Telepathy

_Italics - thoughts or emphasized words_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Quest of the Lost Realms**

Chapter 1: Crossings and Meetings

The Central Dimension

"When are those spirits coming back?" Kuro grumbled as he fumbled thru hundreds of reports on the holographic screen in his little office. After annihilating the five evil DLs, it was his, along with Kira and Namu, duty to take over their position as the new DLs. Who would have thought there would be so much to do? Right now, Namu had gone elsewhere to a seminar to get the rest of the DGs and DDs of the new rules. Kira was still in their home realm to cheer up Mokuba. So he was stuck with a mountain of work, needless to say he was having a bad day.

The aforementioned spirits were currently on an errand at the border. Ever since Shadow is dead, they had been the new DLs' helpers. The new duty is to make sure that all of the shadow creatures are keeping balance of the realms. Other than that, everyone in all the realms can choose their own destiny. There had been a report of disturbances there earlier and they have been sent to investigate.

"I don't see anything abnormal here, Onni-chan." said a bored Killua. Hiei, the one referred to, sighed,

"Killua, be patient. I can feel it, Koganei can feel it too. You just need more practice."

"Yeah, something is about to happen." Koganei added. "If you feel bored, go take a walk around this place." He stopped, noticing that the other kid spirit is in his transparent form, "And make yourself solid before you go, you don't want to let everyone on the street think that you're a ghost." Which would be a very funny scenario, but alas they have a job to do.

The three split up to check on different areas of the vicinity. Hiei jumped atop the big buildings to get a bird's eye view of the area. Killua went to check the alleyways in the shadier parts of town, while Koganei stayed in the middle of the park where they had arrived. For a moment, all was calm; the calm before a storm. Suddenly, Koganei felt another wave of disturbance nearby. Looking around, he finally spotted a shimmer in the air next to him, much like the realm portals they had used. This one, however, has a silvery look, unlike theirs. He stared in awe as he took a few steps back to hide (by making himself invisible), in case there are dangerous things trying to come out.

The silvery portal widened and three figures fell out. Koganei was surprised, judging by their looks, the three are Bakura, Ryou and Joey. He dismissed the thought that they might be DDs, because they don't have the power. _Who are they? Where are they from?_ He wondered as he listened in on their conversation.

For the Negatives of the Opposition, it started out as a great day. They were on a raid for the main quarters of the Hand of Shadow, but now they're here. Kawari asked the two others,

"What realm do you think this is? The True Realm, perhaps?" Saguru looked around and replied,

"If it is, the True Realmers will be showing up. Let's wait for a while, Kawari."

The invisible kid spirit was surprised, they're realm residents, and yet they know that other realms existed and did panic as normal people would. It's time to talk to them. So he took his temporary physical form when the three Negative Realmers weren't looking and approached them,

"Hi, you're from another realm right?" At this, the Negatives tensed up, this kid must have seen them come thru the portal. But why didn't the thirteen year old kid scream and run the other direction like normal people would do? Koganei can see that they were suspicious and ready to fight. Kaeru stepped forward,

"Yes. Who are you?" Trying to ease the tension, Koganei smiled brightly,

"Hi! My name is Koganei. What's yours?" The three opposition agents relaxed a little, this amber eyed boy pose no threat so they introduced themselves to Koganei. The little spirit was surprised, he had never heard of such a troubled realm. "Wow! You guys have a tough life. I don't know how to get you back but I know someone who might. I can take you there. Wanna come?" They shrugged and complied, while Koganei contacted the other two spirits.

#Hiei, Killua! I've found some people that have crossed realms! Come back, I don't know what do.# Then Koganei noticed the Negatives' curious looks and explained,

"Sorry, I was contacting my friends. There's something wrong around here so we've came to check it out. When they come, we'll take you to the one that might help you. Okay?"

A moment later, Hiei had roof hopped back with demon speed. When he appeared like that, the first thing that caught the Negatives' attention is his blood red eyes. Their mind screamed _Shadow Madness._ Kawari pulled out Gin Hebi and pointed it at the demon spirit. Hiei frowned, not that would hurt him anyway, but there must have been a misunderstanding,

"Calm yourselves, I mean no harm." Koganei added,

"Yeah, Hiei onni-chan just came back to regroup." Then muttered to himself, "Where is Killua anyways? Guess I should go look for him." And with that he left.

Hiei looked back at the wary strangers, they still don't trust him. Curious, he used his Jagon to find out why.

"You're wary of me because my eyes are red? What's wrong with that?"

"In our realm, red eyes are a symptom of the Shadow Madness," answered Kaeru with a glare that only a Bakura could manage.

"Whatever that is, I assure you that I don't have that. My eyes are like this naturally." After finishing, Koganei has come back with Killua. "Looks like we are all ready to go." A portal leading back to the DLs office opened, "I would recommend you to grab onto one of us, or it'll be an unpleasant ride." At that, the two little spirits laughed, took the Negatives' hand and pulls them into the portal. Hiei followed after.

The Opposition agents were surprised at this different kind of portal. Before they knew it, they had landed in a strange place.

"I'll go tell them!" chirped the white hair little boy.

"Who are we seeing?" Kawari asked suspiciously. Hiei gave a thought and enlightened them,

"As you've already know, there are many realms and balance is constantly disrupted. There are people with special powers that are sent to these realms to restore the balance. They are called DDs. Also, every realm has a guardian; called DGs. The few that oversees the DGs and DDs are the DLs. Killua just went to get them. I'm sure they'll be able to get you back.

"They're over there." Killua pointed as he came back with Kuro and Namu, who had come back earlier.

The Negatives were genuinely surprised; the first looked exactly like Kaeru. As a matter of fact, they dressed almost exactly the same. The only differences was that the other has golden chains hanging around the waist, leather gloves on his hands and a black cowboy hat on his head. The second has platinum hair, with tan skin and cold lavender eyes; Malik without a doubt. The two Tomb Raiders studied each other until Namu decided to get to business. There was a brief introduction between the groups before getting to the problem at hand.

"Can you give a detailed account of your Negative Realm? That might help us find it." They did, starting with the Shadow Madness, the Great Leader, the Opposition, the interference of the True Realm. (A/N: Read Shadow Turned Light, Negative Chaos and Tarnished Soul). Kuro and Namu listened with incredulity, but of course, they didn't show it.

"Well, we've never heard of a realm like that. It'll be a while until we find it. Now, we have to find a place for you to stay," stated Namu. After giving it a thought,

"How about at the realm we came from?" Kuro suggested. "Let's ask."

He raised a hand at what seems to be a blank wall, but it soon changed into a holographic screen along with a keyboard. A moment later, Kira's face appeared on screen,

"Namu, Kuro, what do you two need?" Namu pointed to the three Negatives,

"These three realm residents have accidentally gotten into our dimension; see if you can arrange a place for them to stay, while we look for a way to get them back."

"Send them here then. I know for a fact that the 'kid' would love company." Kira chuckled at the truth that the kid in question now looks way older than they do. Then the connection is cut and a portal opens. Before stepping in, Kaeru turned to his counterpart and asked,

"May I ask where are we staying?" Kuro smirked,

"You'll be staying at the realm that we came from. That's the only place where you'll cause least disturbance, and guaranteed five-star rated."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bright Misdreavus: yawns Finally finished!! Sorry if it's crappy compared to the great works of the referenced authoresses. Give me a break! It's 12:00 AM now! And even though it is summer, I have classes Monday thru Friday! Yep, my summer vacation is down the toilet. Anyways, R and R minna-san.


	2. Chapter 2: The Future Realm

Disclaimer: Finally, a second chapter! Once again, this is an entry in CM Aeris's Realm Saga challenge. The DL, DG, DD and those theories belongs to her. The Negative realm, its residents and theories all belong to High Crystal Guardian. With some additional ideas belong to Ebony Kuroneko. And I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The only thing I own is this fic.

**Notes:**

/Word/ - Hikari speaking to Yami

(Word) - Yami speaking to Hikari

#Word# - Telepathy

_Italics - thoughts or emphasized words_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Quest of the Lost Realms**

Chapter 2: The Future Realm

It had been a rather unpleasant ride to the Negatives. Talk about a lousy means of transportation! Sure, they don't feel tired, but the three would choose fatigue over severe motion sickness any day. And now they're in some strange place in an unknown realm.

Kaeru's eyes darted around their surroundings; trying to survey the place they're in: a wide open area, full of grass and a few trees; a very serene place that is but a dream in their realm. A moment later, Kawari's voice snapped the negative ring spirit out of the thought.

"Look what I found!" It is a piece of abandoned newspaper, a little dirty, but still legible. "Let's see what is going on lately."

Three pairs of eyes scanned the page, nothing interesting. Until they see the date, it is approximately _49 years_ after from their time! Now that caught them completely off their guard, did they time travel? For a moment, they stared at the date blankly, trying to process that tiny piece of information. They had expected to land in another realm, not another realm and _time_. Their next thought: the nerve of those DL people, for dropping them in an unknown place with no guide at all. There they are, a bit lost and confused, but at least this realm is virtually free of any wreckage. Now, it would be best to get going and find a place to stay.

After trekking through the place, it finally clicked in their minds that they're in a park. It was very calm, too calm as a matter of fact. There's no one around. It was a while until the foreboding atmosphere lifted when Kira, the version of Mai they had seen on the holographic communicating screen earlier, came up to them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It has taken Kira a while to drive there. Normally she'd roof-hop to her destination, and be there in no time. But now she's driving her convertible because she will be hosting three guests from an unrecorded realm. Needless to say, Kira was a bit excited, and sure that Kuro and Namu felt the way. Now, where have they wondered off to? She is currently at the place in the park where the portal had opened ten minutes ago. Kira gave a shrug, no problem; she had made sure that there would be no one in the vicinity. So she only has to scan the park for them. _Ah, three aura signatures to the right, there they are. _She thought to herself and hurried after her guests.

"I finally find you guys!" She greeted, "Hi! I'm Mai from this realm, but call me Kira. You are?" Seeing that this is their hostess, the Negatives introduced themselves and Kira to her convertible, considering the alternative: being stranded in an unknown realm _and_ an unknown time.

Silence was kept among the four, all left to his or her thoughts. Except for Kawari and Kaeru, who were having a conversation thru their link.

/There's something not right, have you noticed? /

(Yes. It's quite odd that its forty-nine years has passed yet this Mai look not a day older.)

/So, what do you think? Should we trust them? /

(Well, let's not jump to conclusions.) After closing their link, Kaeru spoke up to Kira, who is in the driver's seat next to him.

"Pardon me, but there are a few things we'd like to know." It was not a question, it was a demand. Kira gave a thought, they are hard customers, and it would be hard for them to cooperate if she were to keep them in the dark. Besides, who's gonna be there to punish her? No one! They were free! This is going to be fun!

"No problem! Start the questionnaire." Now both Kawari and Saguru had their full attention toward the conversation. Kawari started the first question,

"Is this really forty-nine years into the future?"

"Yes. I take it that you're wondering how you've landed in another realm _and_ in another time?" Three nods. "You three know that there are different time zones in world? The same goes for all the realm, your realm is in what you'd call 'present' and mine is forth-nine years in the future. Time in all realms pass in the same pace, but there are different time zones. Make sense?" Saguru voiced the question that had risen after that last explanation.

"Make sense, but if you're supposed to be forty-years older, why don't you look any older?" Kira's eyes narrowed, this is going to be hard.

"It's a very long story. But I'll sum it up for you. It has to do with my DD powers. Forty-nine years ago, Namu, Kuro and I were chosen to be DDs. One of our powers is that we won't age."

"What is this realm called? Ours is called the Negative Realm."

"Our realm is not named. Perhaps, you can give it a name?" Kaeru thought about it and suggested,

"How about calling it the Future Realm? It is forty-nine years into the future."

"That sounds nice, seeing it holds the unknown, both pleasant and unpleasant." Kira agreed. Seeing that that hit a soft spot, Kaeru decided not to go into that and instead asked the last question.

"Where are we going?" Kira smiled, remembering how surprised they'll be to see the 'kid.'

"We'll be staying at the Kaiba Mansion, until Kuro and Namu find something. And no, there won't be anyone else you'll recognize. You'll see when we get there."

A moment later, Kira pulled up into the familiar mansion. She parked her convertible near the curve, next to the fountain. Then the front door to the mansion opened and a middle-aged man walked out. The Negatives took a closer look to the man, he looked very worn, had short, raven black hair, with a few strands of white hair, and dull sapphire eyes. It was no one that they recognized, so they asked,

"Kira, who's this?" Kira grinned,

"None of you recognize him?" Then turned to the man, "Kid, introduce yourself to your guests." The man glared at Kira,

"Stop calling me kid! I'm almost sixty years old already!" Turning back to the Negatives with a gentle and welcoming smile, he greeted, "Hello realm guests. My name is Mokuba Kaiba." Upon hearing that, the Negative's faces were filled with absolute and utter shock. This would have been a very, very, very rare and comical scene for those who know them as calm and ready for anything. (A/N: I'd love to see that!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bright Misdreavus: As I was saying, this is the second chappy. Hopefully this is better than the first chapter.

**sky**: You want Shadow back? Me too, and he will come back to life. Anyways read and review people!


	3. Chapter 3: Findings and Answers

Disclaimer: Very sorry that it took a season to update. But nobody did lately, so here I am breaking the ice. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; if so I won't be posting this fic here. Also, the DD, DG, DL and all associated theories still belongs to CM Aeris. The Negative Realm, its residents and theories all belong to High Crystal Guardian, with some additions that belong to Ebony Kuroneko.

**Notes:**

/Word/ - Hikari speaking to Yami

(Word) - Yami speaking to Hikari

#Word# - Telepathy

_Italics – thoughts or emphasized words_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Quest of the Lost Realms**

Chapter 3: Findings and Answers

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the Central Dimension

It's a little over a day since Kira had got the Negative's settled at home, the newly dubbed Future Realm. Overall, the whole ordeal was interesting, but too bad that the two former top DDs are left with the hard part. Namu was currently searching for the profile of Negative Realm in what seems like an infinite amount of realm profiles. Due to this unexpected turn of events, Kuro and Namu had rearranged their schedule so that they'd take turns alternating between searching and their original duties, and currently it was his turn. So far, none of them were making progress, ennui was setting in,

"Realm……., blah blah blah blah," says the screen. Namu lets out a frustrated sign,

"At this rate, this is going to take forever."

He paused for a while, thinking over the Negatives' description of their realm. What was most peculiar about their realm is the fact that it was somehow able to fix its own balance by drawing in other realm residents to do so. That was definitely unheard of. Chances are that the information will be in the files that are available _only_ to DLs. Going for the new approach, Namu closed the current profile that he was in and used his new level of access as DL.

As he read thru, the cold DD-turned-DL, realized why these files were forbidden to everyone else. These files consist of the records of important events that had happened since the beginning of time. It wasn't long before he finally found what they had been looking for. Quickly, he marked them and quickly opened a portal back home and teleported to the mansion with his rod.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the newly dubbed Future Realm, the Negatives were bored, but otherwise okay. It was a very, very big shock to them that their host, the sole surviving person they knew was a fully grown up version of Mokuba, of all people. They had all agreed to call the Mokuba from the Future Realm, Mirai, which means future. (A/N: I know, very unoriginal. But that was the only thing suitable.) Currently, Kawari was lounging in his temporary room, bored. Sure, this world was calm and serene, but after a day, it was getting dull for those who had to fight and be on constant alert to survive. Kawari had tried to look for things to do, but got tired of everything. He even practiced with Kaeru several times, but still.

/I am so bored. How long do you think it will take for them to find a way for us to get back to our realm/

(I don't know, but I hope not too long. Remember what happened just before we were sent here.)

_Everything was normal, and in a realm as dark and hopeless as the Negative Realm, this means that the Hand of Shadow and the Opposition were doing their best to defeated each other. And they, top opposition agents, were no exception. Lately, their spies had picked up that Tashat had been working on something, a something that was so important that she had been spending virtually all her waking hour on it. Kawari, Kaeru and Saguru were given the assignment to go and figure out exactly what Tashat was planning on. To sum it up, it didn't end too well, Tashat found them and did something that a portal, a silvery realm portal sucked them in and transports them to the DL's domain-_

Their thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Namu's voice rang thru their minds,

I've finally figured everything out. Come to the living room now if you want to know.

At that, the Negatives almost had a heart attack; there are just so many surprises in this realm. They, along with Kira, Kuro and Mirai, made themselves comfortable in what is called the living room of the Kaiba Mansion, to hear what Namu had to tell them. When everyone turned their attention to him, Namu explained it all,

"As we all know, there are many, many countless realms that exist, and the fact that they all need aid if they ever go out of balance. That was why DDs exist, to help restore the balance." Seeing that Saguru was going to ask something, Namu paused and gave him his normal ice cold look, "Hold all questions until I finish." Then he continued, "At the dawn of time, there were very few DDs. As a result, they cannot handle restoring the balance of every single realm. They were able to restore the balance of the realms that are within two days of travel distance from the central dimension, the rest were left alone. Many of these realms collapsed, but the few that remained gained power to draw help from other realms by itself. Needing no other external help, those realms cut off all connection with other realms, except each other." He eyed the Negatives, "Your realm is one of these realms. That is why we've never heard of it. Those realms are virtually cut off from our world, and they had become so strong that normal DDs and DGs can't infiltrate. But I think that we can still get you back as long you have one of us DLs to get thru."

The Negatives took a second for their minds to process all that. They finally had a lead as to how to go back to their realm, where they are needed. So Kaeru voiced all of their opinion,

"Thank you. But which one out of the three of you would lead us back?"

After giving a thought to the situation, Namu answered in a professional voice, "The most suitable person would be Kuro, as much as I'd like to go, he's the best at breaking thru barriers. Kuro, let's discuss your job in private." Then, talked thru telepathy,

#There is something special about their realm that you should know.#

#What is it?#

#In that realm, there are seven objects of power. Here is more information.# Handing Kuro a file, #When you're there, do whatever you may want with them.#

Approximately half an hour later, Kuro and the three Negatives were at the exact place where the three Opposition agents had shown up. The DD-turned-DL version of the Tomb Raider spirit opened a portal, where it leads, no one is sure. And they might not end up at their destination.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BrightMisdreavus: I finally got time to write this because it was a holiday. I apologize for taking months to update. There are two reasons, this high school senior was very busy moving and applying for college. Anyways, I hope this is getting even better. I know I suck compared to great authoresses such as HCG and EN. So please read and review minna-sama, it helps me to write better, thank you.


End file.
